Hope and Legolas's Journey
by Bloom Banger
Summary: Legolas has finally found his one and only true love. will he lose her forever, or will he love her til her death? Read to find out!
1. Meeting of a lifetime

Introduction  
The story is based on the Lord of The Rings when they are entering Lotherien. The story is also based on Legolas and Hope. Everyone knows who Legolas is and what he looks like. Hope is an Elf. About 5'8. She has long bright hair. Sort of a Mahogany color. She is from an Elfish land across the sea. The story is going to change a little. It will start at when they are entering the Golden Woods and the Elves are pointing arrows at them.  
Chapter 1 The fellowship slipped quietly through the woods. Well most of them went quietly, except for Gimli. There was a rustle that only Legolas could hear. He knew someone was watching. Most of them were on the ground. But there was one that was watching intently from up above in the trees. Elvin words were whispering. Counting "1.2.3!" twelve elves popped out of the bushes pointing arrows at them. Legolas was returning the point, but it was futile.  
"Well, well, well..." began an elf, but before he could finish something dropped from a tree about 50 feet away. Everyone faced in that direction. It was a beautiful Elvin girl with beautiful long mahogany hair. She held a Bow and Arrows in her left hand and she was crouched down with her right hand as a support. She smiled and ran off.  
"Ok..." began the elf again. "We have no time for speech in any tongue. She is waiting." He led them to a beautiful city. They came to a room. Inside, it was filled with elves. They were all seated in a circle. There were 8 seats in the middle. As they were directed into the middle of the circle, a Woman draped in beautiful white silk stood and summoned elves to bring food and wine. She was seated next to a man under a golden canopy. The eight took their seats. Legolas suddenly noticed the girl from the tree was seated next to the woman in silk. She was dressed in similar cloth, but it started at red at the bottom and slowly faded to white. The man and lady stood.  
"Welcome, I can see you are all tired." The lady said. "But before you go..." but the words faded out of Legolas's head and he heard an other voice  
"Well if it isn't the elf I was watching from the tree." The voice said. Legolas turned to the redheaded girl. She was looking at him. "And who are you?" Legolas asked silently. "You don't look like a normal elf." "I am from across the sea as many people say." She answered. "And your name?" Legolas asked. "You first." She said teasingly. "Fine my name is Legolas. I'm prince of Mirkwood." He said "And you?" "I am Hope, princess of Evenswood." She answered. She turned her head and faced the lady. The voices came back and began again. "...Go now and rest tonight there will be a feast in your honor." The lady finished and sat back down. They were led to a place where a sort of Canopy was set up. They quickly set up their beds. Legolas couldn't stop thinking about her. Her Intense eyes. Her long beautiful hair. They were soon called to the feast. There were two long dinner tables set up with lots of chairs. The 8 were seated on the right of the lord and lady and the elves were seated on the left. Legolas was seated across from Hope. They talked and laughed about things. "So what brings you here?" Hope asked. "I'm here to destroy a ring of power." Legolas answered. "Oh you mean the ring from Sauron." She corrected. "How did you know?!" He asked amazed. "Oh it doesn't matter." Hope answered. They continued talking until the feast was over. They helped clean up and then took a walk in the woods. "I don't know why but I feel that I have a connection with you." Legolas said. "You do? I feel like I have known you all my life." Hope explained. "I'll be sad to leave tomorrow." Legolas said sadly. "Tomorrow!!! But you just got there!" Hope said surprised. "Well I'm going to miss you the most." Legolas said. He placed her hand in his. Hope was so shocked that she was not watching were she was going and tripped on a tree root and fell face flat in a puddle of mud, taking Legolas down with her. Legolas sat in the mud laughing but Hope was a wreck. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz.." But she was silenced by Legolas's finger placed on her lips. He leaned over and placed his smooth lips on her luscious lips. He placed his hand on her soft check. She pulled away. "Stop.. We have only known each other for less than a day." Hope said sort of out of breath. "Yes you are quite right. I'm very sorry." Legolas admitted. Legolas and hope looked at each other. "Oh what the hell!" Hope explained. They leaned into kiss again, when they heard snickering. They looked over and saw Merry, Pippin and Frodo peeking at them from behind a tree. "Hobbits!!!" Legolas exclaimed angrily. "Oh Legolas their just having a little fun. And besides their going to kiss sometime too. Right boys?" hope explained. There was whispering behind the tree. "Merry." A voice murmured. "What Pippin?" "I think they know we are here." "The only reason they would know is because of you two. You and your big mouths!" another voice said. "Oh really." Pippin said. "Well then you can give us away Frodo." Merry said. There was a rustle and Frodo came flying out from behind the tree, landing in the mud with Legolas and Hope. "Glad you could join us." Hope said laughing. Frodo got up and nervously smiled. "Sorry, I meant no intrusion." Frodo apologized. "Sure." Legolas said angrily. "Legolas!!! It is quite alright. But I would love to meet your playful friends Frodo of the Shire." Hope said. Nothing happened. Then there was a voice. "What are you boys spying on now?" the voice said. Aragorn came walking out from behind the tree carrying Merry and Pippin by the hood of their cloaks. Boromir followed close behind. "You little ones are always getting yourselves in trouble." Boromir added. Aragorn and Boromir looked over at Legolas and Hope. "Oh now I see what you were spying on." Aragorn said with a smirk. Legolas turned bright red. Hope just smiled and said "I don't think we were properly introduced, I'm Hope, and you are?" "I'm Aragorn son of Arathorn, and this is Boromir, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo." Aragorn explained while pointing at each one. "It is quite nice to meet you all." Hope said happily. "Well excuse me but I have to run. I hope to see all of you before you leave. Farewell." Hope said. She ran off. When she was out of eye range, Aragorn and the rest started teasing Legolas. "Did you kiss?" pippin asked curiously, although he already knew the answer for he had seen Legolas and Hope kiss, but he was rubbing it in. After many questions finally Aragorn said "Enough. it is now getting annoying." But whenever Aragorn was gone the hobbits kept teasing. Legolas got so fed up that he grabbed his pillow and blanket and said "I am going to rest somewhere else. You are annoying hobbits!!!" Legolas exclaimed. He walked around searching for a place to rest. He noticed a girl on a bench.. It was Hope. "Hope!!!" Legolas shouted. Hope looked over. "Hello my fair Legolas." Hope answered. He walked over to her. She was playing with a necklace. It was gold and a small red leaf outlined with gold dangling from its chain. "What is that?" Legolas questioned. "It is a necklace from my homeland. Everyone wears it there, well except for me." Hope explained. "Why didn't you wear it?" Legolas asked. "Oh I don't know. My father said I was always causing trouble. That is why I am here, to learn how to act like a princess. But I don't want to be princess or queen." Hope said. "Oh it can't be that bad." Legolas said. Hope looked up at him. A tear streaked down her cheek. "I'm glad I have you." She said hugging Legolas. Legolas felt a sharp pain of guilt. How could he leave her? He.. he... loved her. "Shhh. It is going to be ok." Legolas said comforting her. He lifted her chin with is finger and stared into her emerald eyes "I love you." He said quietly. "You do?" she asked. "I know we've only known each other for one day, and I don't know why but I love you." Legolas said. "I don't know what to say." Hope said astounded. "You don't need to say a word." Legolas said. Legolas kissed her lightly on her forehead. "I love you." She said silently. They soon released from the hug. Hope looked at the pillow and blanket. "Where are you sleeping? I thought the camp was that way." Hope said pointing in the direction Legolas had come. "It is. I mean it was until they wouldn't leave me alone about you and me." Legolas explained. "Oh it is my entire fault. You must stay at my abode. It is not the best place to stay but I am sure it will do." Hope said standing up and taking Legolas's hand. "I can't ." Legolas stuttered. "It is late you must come, even if I have to drag you there." Hope said smiling innocently. Legolas gave up because he knew he could not change her mind. They soon came to a tent 3 times larger then the fellowships canopy. They walked through the doorway and into a room full of furniture and was split by curtains to form other rooms. They walked through another door which led to a kitchen with a small table with 2 seats. "Are you hungry or thirsty?" hope asked. "I have some nicely aged wine, though I do not drink much, only on special occasion." Hope explained while bringing out a dusty bottle of wine. "That is fine. I don't mean to be rude, but could you make some herb soup. It is my favorite." Legolas said blushing a little. "Oh I am cooking some right now. It is also my favorite. But it won't be done for three minutes. So if you would like to look around you may go anywhere you want to go in 3 minutes. I'm sure you won't get very far in three minutes." Hope said. "That is quite alright I will wait." Legolas answered. "Ok, I will go and prepare the beds for you and me." Hope said walking through the doorway. "No, no I can set up my own bed." Legolas said following her down the hall. They walked through another door. It led to a large room. In the right corner there was a queen size bed nicely made with silk blankets and a golden canopy hanging over it. "I shall sleep on the ground and you can have the bed." Hope said setting Legolas's pillow and blanket on the bed. "No I'll sleep on the ground and you can have the bed." Legolas said removing his pillow and blanket from the bed and setting them on the ground. "It is alright I have never slept in the bed, I always sleep on the ground." Hope said. She went to the closet and got a pillow and blanket. "Then I guess we both sleep on the ground." Legolas said setting up his bed. "Fine with me." Hope said while finishing her bed. "I think the soup is finished. Come on. You can set the table." Hope said with a smile. They walked back to the kitchen. Legolas the cups and utensils down while Hope poured some hot soup in 2 bowls. When she walked over, the table was set and Legolas was sitting and staring at her. "Yes?" Hope asked suspiciously. "Nothing." Legolas replied still smiling. Hope set her bowl down and went over and placed Legolas's bowl in front of him. Legolas suddenly grabbed Hope around the waist and set her on his lap. Hope was laughing and squealed happily. Legolas grabbed Hope's bowl and pulled it over and took a spoonful and said "Here comes the handsome elf prince coming to give you a big kiss." Legolas said moving the spoon toward Hopes mouth. "Uh, uh, uh." Hope said stopping the spoon with her hand. "I want a real kiss." Hope said smiling. "Oh really, well you are not going to get a kiss until you eat." Legolas said sternly. "Then I guess I won't eat." Hope said. "Fine." Legolas said. "If you don't eat first, then no kiss." He picked up the spoon once more and she opened her mouth and Legolas slipped the spoon into her mouth. "See that was so bad." Legolas said. He reached for another spoonful but Hope grabbed the bowl and dumped it over his head. "Look what you did." Legolas said tightening his grip so that no matter what she couldn't escape. He grabbed his bowl and poured it over her head slowly. Hope squirmed and wiggled, trying to escape the slow torture, but Legolas's grip was to strong to break. But soon Legolas began to laugh unstoppably. His grip loosened and Hope squirmed out of his grip. She ran out of the kitchen, then the tent and Legolas was close behind. She ran to a giant rock and jumped on the top of it. She turned around and waved to Legolas, turned back and jumped and disappeared. Legolas halted. Where could she have gone? He jumped on to the rock and looked where Hope had disappeared. Below was a dark medium sized pond. There floating on the top was hope looking up and waving. Legolas turned and jumped off the rock, walked about 10 feet away. Then he turned around and sprinted toward the rock, jumping on it and flying over the edge. He hut the water with a big splash. Hope smiled and waited for Legolas to come up. "Legolas?" Hope said starting to get worried. She suddenly was pulled under the water she gasped for air but only got water. She felt lips connect to hers. She finally could breath. They came up out of the water. Legolas broke away and smiled. "There is the kiss for eating your food." He said. "Very funny." Hope said. "You almost killed me." "Hey I gave you some air." Legolas said. "Ok, ok I'll admit that was pretty good." Hope said blushing. "But we must be getting back. Follow me." They climbed out of the pond and followed a path up a hill for 5 minutes. At the top, the tent could be seen through the trees. When they reached the tent Hope said "I need to change. I'm afraid that I don't have any extra clothes for you. But if you want, you can go hang your shirt outside on my clothes line." hope went in her room and let the curtain fall before the doorway. Legolas went out side and walked over to the clothes line. He removed his shirt and flipped it over the line. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something moving. He ducked behind a tree. "Legolas!" Aragorn called. Aragorn looked to the side of him and spotted the white tent. He walked towards it. He came to the door. "Is anyone home?" Aragorn exclaimed while looking through the doorway. "Yes?" hope asked coming out of the kitchen and to the doorway. "Hello my lady, I am looking for Legolas Greenleaf." Aragorn said. "I have not seen him since this afternoon." Hope answered. "But if I ever see him I will tell him you are looking for him." "Thank you my lady.." Aragorn stuttered. "Redleaf, Lady Redleaf. But you can call me Hope." Hope said smiling. "Thank you Hope, farewell." Aragorn said walking away. Once he was out of view Hope walked out of the tent and started looking around. She was dressed in a light green dress with white sheer over it. "Legolas?" Hope whispered. "Over here." Legolas said getting up and walking over to her. "I see that you have hung up your shirt. It is 15 minutes to Nine o'clock would you like to go to bed now?" Hope asked. "Yes I am very wary from the journey." Legolas answered. They walked to the bedroom and got in their beds. Hope blew out the candles. "What time do you leave in the morning?" Hope asked. "I am not sure. Why?" Legolas asked. "No reason. Just wondering." Hope said. They soon fell asleep. 


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 Legolas was woken up by a delicious smell of freshly cooked sausage. When he looked over to Hope's bed she wasn't there. He got up and walked out into the kitchen. On the table there was a paper. It said "Dear Legolas, I am in the shower. There is some sausage in a pan on the stove. I shall be out soon. Hope." Legolas got a plate and went over to the stove. He grabbed a few sausages and some pieces of bacon. He sat down and was about to bite into a sausage, when he heard a mans voice. Legolas knew that voice. It was Halidar. Legolas sprung up and sprinted to the closed door where Hope was and opened it and shut the door and jumped into the shower with Hope. "AHH.." Hope began to scream but Legolas placed his hand over her mouth. "Halidar is here he is looking for you. If he sees me what will he think? I'm sorry about this." Legolas said. Suddenly he slipped and fell on his back with Hope falling on top of him. "Hope, sweetie?" Halidar said knocking on the door. "Uh. coming." Hope said turning off the water and jumping out grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body. She hurriedly grabbed her dress and walked behind a curtain and got dressed. She came out dressed and with the towel wrapped around her hair. She quietly walked over to Legolas. "Don't make any noise." She whispered and placed a light kiss on his lips. Hope opened the door and walked out, shutting the door behind her. "Hello my beautiful fiancée" Halidar said. "Fiancée?" Hope asked. "Yes, quitting acting like it is new news. I told you 2 days ago" Halidar said. "Yes you told me that my father might make me marry an elf here. But I didn't think so soon and not with you." Hope said. "Well your father sent a decree that you will be married to me as soon as the wedding can be arranged. And if you refuse you will be locked in a room and will not be fed until you agree to the marriage." Halidar said crossing his arms across his chest, smiling slightly. "Did he I had a certain time to decide." Hope asked taking a seat. "Actual he did. You have till noon." Halidar said walking over to the stove and removing the lid from the pot of herb soup. "This is a lot of food for only one person." Halidar said suspiciously. "Well.. I'm saving it." Hope stuttered. "Yes I'm sure. Oh, and you have two beds on the ground of your room. Don't play dumb with me! I know you had someone else in here last night." Halidar said. "And if I did it would not be any of you business." Hope said standing up. "And now will you please excuse yourself from my home." Hope said. "Gladly, but remember noon is the deadline." Halidar said walking out. When hope thought he was gone she went into the bathroom. Legolas was drying his hair with a towel. "I suppose you heard everything?" Hope said. "Yes I did, and Halidar is a smart elf he will catch on if I don't leave now." Legolas said. While they were talking they did not know that Halidar was listening near by. "Legolas that is who! She was who she was hiding." Halidar thought to himself. "I must tell you something Hope. This journey I'm going on, I may never return." Legolas said. "I know." Hope said. "That is why I am going with you." "What? You can't! I won't let you." Legolas said. "You can't stop me." Hope said. "What will the rest of the Fellowship think?" Legolas said. "I didn't say I was going to travel with you. I'm going with you which means I'll follow behind you and not be seen by anyone." Hope said happily. "NO!!! You are not going. I will make sure you don't." Legolas said. "Fine here is a deal. If you promise to come back I will not follow." Hope said. "Well. um fine, deal." Legolas said. "You promise?" Hope said. "Yes." Legolas said. "Ok I won't follow." Hope said. "I must tell the dark lord." Halidar said standing up and walked toward the east. He was in such a hurry that he did not notice that the letter that he had forged so that Hope would think that she would have to marry him fell from his pocket. "I must go." Legolas said. "Will I see you before you leave?" Hope Asked. "I'm sure for we are taking a path that goes right by your tent." Legolas said. "Great!!!" Hope exclaimed. "I will get your pillow and blanket. Finish eating." Legolas walked out of the bathroom and sat back down at the table. He took a bite of the sausage. It was cold be still good. Hope came into the kitchen with the pillow and blanket. "Got them." Hope said setting them on the table. "Thank you." Legolas said. He finished off the sausage and stood, picked up the pillow and blanket and said. "Farewell beautiful." Legolas bent over to kiss Hope, but Hope said "EW!!! I'm not kissing a man that still has sausage in his mouth." Legolas forgot that he was still chewing some of the sausage. "Just go!!!" Hope said laughing. She led him to the door. "Bye sweetie." Hope said kissing Legolas on the cheek. "Farewell." Legolas said. He turned and disappeared in the morning mist. Hope ran back to her room. From under her bed she grabbed a small bag that was full of food and water. She then dressed in eleven grey. She grabbed her bow and arrows and left the tent. Legolas came to the canopy. The fellowship was already packing up. "Legolas where have you been. We have been looking for you." Aragorn said. "I know! I know where he was!" Pippin exclaimed. "He was with that girl elf!" Merry and Pippin exclaimed. "How would you know?" Frodo asked. "How about you all shut your mouths?!" Legolas exclaimed. They finished cleaning up and went to a breakfast with the Lady and the Lord. "Welcome are you all rested?" the Lady asked. "Please have a seat." The Lord said. They took their seats. Elves brought out plates of food. "The plan is you shall take 3 boats and of food. "The plan is you shall take 3 boats and use them on the river for faster travel." The Lord explained. "We would send Halidar with you to the great falls but he has disappeared." The Lady said. "He has disappeared?" Legolas asked. "Yes, he said he was going to visit Hope for 5 minutes. And it has been nearly a hour since he has left." The Lady explained. After they finished eating, one of the elves was assigned to lead them to the boat dock. As they traveled on a path, they slowly approached Hopes tent. Legolas hoped that Hope would be outside, but she was no where to be seen. As they came to the side of the tent he saw something white. He was at the back of the line. They stopped on the side of the tent because the trail had been slightly steep. He went to the white thing and picked it up. It was a piece of paper. He opened it and began to read. The handwriting was very sloppy. There was a second page but the edges were burnt. The second page said "My trustful servant. I'll help you with this girl. If you bring her to Mordor so that I may see her. Report to me what she said." The letter was not signed. "Mordor?" Legolas said to himself. He couldn't figure it out. Who could have written this? He realized that there was no one else but the dark lord and Halidar was under the dark powers. "Oh no!" Legolas thought. He ran to the door of Hope's tent. "Hope!?" he yelled. There was no answer. He searched the tent. She was no where to be found. "What f he took her when I left." Legolas thought. He walked back out of the tent and back to the group. "What is that?" Pippin asked trying to snatch the letters out of his hand. "It is a love letter. You must get it!" Merry exclaimed. "Hobbits, this is really getting tiring." Legolas said holding the letters over his head. "Stop teasing him." Aragorn ordered. "Leave him alone." They soon began again. When finally they reached the dock, many elves were there to see them off. The Lady was standing by the boats. "My Lady, have you seen Hope?" Legolas asked "No, I thought she was going to meet you by the tent." She answered. "She was no where to be seen." Legolas said. "I am sorry but I have no idea where she might be." The Lady apologized. Legolas tried to keep searching. But she was no where he checked. "Legolas we are leaving!" Aragorn said. "Coming." Legolas said. They each were separated into the 3 boats. They pushed off and began down the river. What Legolas didn't know Hope was sitting in a tree watching them leave. 


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 They traveled by river for 1 day. At the end of the day they reached the west side shore. They pulled the boats upon the shore and hide them. "We will cross to the east shore tomorrow. The journey will be very tiring." Aragorn said. "We must go. We mustn't linger" Legolas said. "The eastern shore is guarded by orcs. We will wait until tomorrow." Aragorn said. I shall collect firewood." Legolas said walking away. In less than 5 minutes he has an arm full of wood. He set the pile of wood on the ground and leaned against a tree. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move. He turned to that direction, but nothing was there, that he could see. There was a rustle in the tree that he was leaning on. He looked up. He something clad in Elvin grey. The branch that it was on suddenly cracked. There was a small shriek and the thing fell from the tree. The face of the creature was covered by a hood. Legolas sprung up pointing his arrow at the creature. "Show yourself!" Legolas ordered. The creature stood and removed the hood. "Hope!!!" Legolas said surprised. "Hello." Hope said. Legolas felt a sting of anger. "Hope, you promised you wouldn't follow!" Legolas said. "I didn't promise. You promised to come back I never promised anything." Hope said with a smirk. Legolas thought back to the conversation. He realized that Hope had never promised. "You must go back." Legolas said. "I can't." hope said, her smile disappeared. "Why not?" Legolas asked. "Because there are orcs coming.." She began the suddenly covered her mouth with her hand. "Orcs are coming?" Legolas asked. "Oh just forget what I said." Hope said. "No I will not. You know something is going to happen. I bet that is your special talent. You tell the future. Why didn't you tell me?" Legolas asked. "Because anyone that I tell either gets hurt or dies." Hope explained. "Why would they get hurt?" Legolas asked. His voice rising slightly. "Because my father cursed me. Anyone that I tell gets hurt severely." Hope explained. Legolas was about to say something when and arrow suddenly whizzed by Hope's head. It barely missed her. "They are coming." Hope said. She shot an arrow and an orc fell from behind a tree. The ground began to shake. Hope and Legolas were ready with their bows. Suddenly 2 orcs jumped from a tree and landed on Hope and Legolas. Legolas slaughtered the orc instantly. The orc that had landed on Hope had knocked her out and was carrying her away. Legolas chased the orc down and quickly slaughtered it. He set hope down near a tree. Blood trickled down her face, where she had been hit. Legolas wiped the blood from the side of her face. He noticed something crumpled up in her hand. He retrieved the letter from her hand and looked it over. It was addressed to him. He placed it on his pocket. Suddenly an orc jumped on him and slammed him to the ground. A group of 200 orcs came out came out of hiding.  
"Retrieve the girl and find the Halflings! FIND THE HALFINGS!" the head orc said. Legolas sliced off the one of the orcs head. 20 orcs encircled him. They all attacked at once. Legolas skewered them in less than 5 minutes. But an orc, while he was fighting, snuck and grabbed Hope and dragged her away. There was a trail of blood, and Legolas was going to follow, but he knew it was useless. They were to far away to catch up to. Legolas then remembered the letter. He took it out of his pocket and opened it.  
It said "Dear Legolas when you get this I will already be gone. I have decided to go to Sauron castle. I promise to return safe and sound, but please, don't try to rescue me. I shall return. Love Hope." Legolas folded up the letter and placed it back in his pocket. He knew she probably wouldn't return  
"I mustn't give up now." Legolas thought to himself. He ran to were the battle was.............  
(EXPLAINING SCENE!) Orcs traveling to Isengard.  
Hope woke with a sharp pain. She was slung over an orc's shoulder. Right next her on other orcs shoulders, were Merry and Pippin. She closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep. She woke again. She was lying on the ground. The sun shining brightly. But then the sun was blocked, because an orc came and stood over her. She pretended to be asleep.  
"She is a pretty one." The orc said leaning down and picking up a strand of her hair.  
"Bug off! She is mine." Another orc replied walking over and pushing the other orc. The orc leaned over and was about to kiss her when she lifted her foot and slammed it into his stomach. He doubled over in pain. The other orc laughed.  
"Why you little..." The orc grabbed her around the neck and began chocking her.  
"Stop Urgah!" Demanded an unusually tall orc. The orc released her and she fell to the ground gasping for air.  
"You remember what the master said. If any of the things are hurt or damaged, he would kill us all." The orc explained. He came over her and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her feet. Hope stifled a scream. She looked over to her left. There, Merry and Pippin stood in a amazement that she hadn't screamed. An orc came to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder, because they were leaving.  
"I will be running." Hope said stepping back. The orc looked at her and smiled.  
"Suit yourself." Hope looked at Merry and Pippin.  
"Don't let them carry you." She said silently.  
"We both will be running also." Merry said. They began at a fast moving pace. After 15 minutes of traveling, the hobbits were exhausted.  
"Merry, I have a plane." Hope said silently.  
"What is it?" Merry asked silently, stumbling and nearly falling over a small stone.  
"You and Pippin run off the side of the path and leave something so that Legolas and the rest will know we are still alive." Hope explained silently. By now Pippin was hearing this conversation in his head.  
"When?" Pippin asked curiously.  
"I shall tell you when." Hope said silently. They ran for about 2 minutes. "Get ready." Hope warned silently. The orc group surrounding them split slowly. "GO!" She silently commanded. The hobbits ran through the space into the tall grass. 5 orcs shortly went after them. In less than a minute they were returned, thrown over the orc shoulders. She looked at them. By the expressions on their faces, she knew that the deed had been done. She smiled at them. But they were not smiling back. They weren't even looking at her. She looked in the direction they were looking. Right next to her was the leader glaring at her. He slammed his fist into her stomach. She fell on to her knees. The group passed but the leader just stood starring down at her. As soon as the last orc past, he dragged her to her feet by her hair. He slammed her into a large rock that was on the side of the path. He started to choke her.  
"Don't give the hobbits any ideas anymore!" He said tightening his grip around her neck. He punched her across the face. Black spots sprung in front of her eyes. She felt blood drip from her lip. He dropped her and she fell to the ground. She laid there trying to get air. He slammed his foot into her rib cage that knocking the air which she got, out of her. She heard a crack of a whip.  
"Oh no." She thought. There was another crack. She screamed in pain as the whip fell on the back of her shoulders. He dragged her up by her hair again.  
"Got the point?" He asked silently.  
"Yes." She said weakly. He slung her over his shoulder and ran to catch up with the group. As they came upon the group, the group had stopped for a rest and to wait for the leader. He set Hope down, and walked over to the group of orcs. Merry and Pippin ran over to her.  
"What did he do to you?" Pippin said looking at her cheek.  
"He just warned me not to get anymore ideas." She said weakly. She looked over at him. He was watching her intently, his hand resting on the whip. She sat up. "I'll be fine." She said. An orc walked over to them and placed a jug of water and raw meat down on the ground.  
"Eat up." He said walking away. They looked at the raw meat.  
"I am not that hungry." Hope said in disgust.  
"Me neither." The hobbits replied together. They split the jug of water. The leader walked over to them. He brought with him a bundle of rope.  
"Since we can't trust you. You need to bound at the wrists." He said. He grabbed Hope's hands. He tied the rope tight around her wrists. Hope flinched in pain. He did the same with the hobbits. They soon began traveling. 


	4. chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
Legolas sat leaning against a large rock observing the sky. They had been traveling for 2 days, chasing after the orcs. They had stop to rest for the night.  
"You must rest Legolas." Aragorn said walking over to him.  
"I am not tired." Legolas answered.  
"Do not worry for the hobbits they are strong." Aragorn said  
"It is not them I worry for." Legolas said tiredly.  
"Who do you worry for then?" Aragorn questioned.  
"Hope was following us and was taken by an orc." Legolas answered.  
"Now I see." Aragorn said. "You worry for her."  
"I fear she was hurt today." Legolas began to say. "I felt her pain. When ever the orc hit her, my vision blurred and I felt the pain."  
"That is why you started to stumble back there." Aragorn said.  
"Yes, and I hope she is okay." Legolas finished....  
  
Hope woke. She was lying on a grassy hill in the pitch black night. She must have fallen asleep while being carried. Merry and Pippin were wide awake, sitting her right side.  
"What is going on?" Hope asked.  
"The Rohan riders have hunted us down and have surrounded us." Pippin said with a smile. Hope looked. Sure enough fires were lit around the hill.  
"Do you think we might be able to escape?" Merry asked.  
"I know you two will. See that orc over there. The stalky one." Hope said.  
"Yeah." Merry said.  
"In about 2 minutes, he is going to come over to you and ask to give him the ring. You will pretend to have it and in the end, you will both make it off this hill." Hope said.  
"What about you?" Pippin asked.  
"My destiny is not to leave now." Hope answered.  
"But if you stay here you will most likely be killed." Pippin said.  
"Maybe so." Hope said. The orc came over to the hobbits and did exactly what Hope had said what would happen. From the teasing of the hobbits, he grabbed them and ran down the hill. There was a shriek and then silence. Hope looked over the edge. She saw two shadows running toward the forest. "They made it." She said with relief.  
"But you won't." A voice said entering her mind. There was a hard yank on her head and she fell on her back, a rock jabbing into her side. He dragged her to her feet. "To bad I can't kill you." He whispered in her ear. He threw her over he's shoulder and ran down the hill. There was clanging of swords. Hope could see the rider's feet. Many fell and some backed away. The orc ran to the edge of the woods. He stopped. The Rohans stopped. "If you want her come and get her." The orc said and turned around and ran into the woods. 


	5. chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
Hope woke in a dark room with black covers. The walls were also black. The carpet was a burgundy. She sat up. She was still in her traveling clothes, but all her wounds had bandages on them. Her back still stung with pain. She stood and walked around the room. She opened a door. It led into a walk in closet, but it was bare. She came upon to large oak doors. She opened one of the doors a crack. There was an orc guarding the door. She quickly but quietly shut the door. There was one more door that she hadn't checked. She opened the door. Inside was a large bathroom and on the other side was one last pair of doors. She walked over to the doors and opened the door silently and slowly. She peeked through a crack. The door led to another room. But she couldn't see anyone in the room. She cautiously opened the door and looked in.  
"Arwen!" Hope said happily. Arwen was sitting on the bed facing the other direction. When she heard her name she automatically turned around. When she saw Hope she stood.  
"Hope?!" Arwen asked not sure if she could believe her.  
"Arwen, I haven't seen you in ages!" Hope said walking over and giving Arwen a hug.  
"Hope!" Arwen said returning the hug.  
"Why are you here?" Hope asked.  
"I was kidnapped by a group of orcs while I was horseback ridding." Arwen explained. "And they brought me here, to Isengard."  
"I was also kidnapped." Hope said.  
"I wonder." Arwen began, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. The person knocking on the door didn't even wait for an answer. It was Saruman.  
"Hello Arwen and Hope." He said casually. He was carrying some clean clothes in his hands. "I have brought you some clean clothes to change into before dinner." He set the outfits on the bed.  
"I don't we will be joining you for dinner." Hope said. Saruman glared at her and then cooled down.  
"It won't be just you two." He began. "Over 200 girls will be joining you."  
"What?" Arwen said a bit confused.  
"You thought you were the only ones kidnapped?" He said laughing.  
"Oh shut up and get out!" Hope yelled.  
"As you wish. But if you don't come to dinner you will starve." He said and slammed the door.  
"Well I guess I should get ready." Hope said picking up the clothes.  
"Right." Arwen said.  
"I will pick you up before I leave." Hope said and went through the door and shut it. She changed quickly, and she looked in the mirror. "As usual. Something revealing." Hope thought to herself. The top was a black tube top that barely covered her breasts. The bottom was a long black skirt with slits going up the front. Hope went back to Arwens' room. Arwen had already dressed and was looking into a mirror.  
"Hey, it might be revealing. But they have style." Arwen said turning to Hope.  
"Ready to go?" Hope asked.  
"I guess." Arwen responded. They opened the door and an orc stepped in front of them.  
"We are going to a dinner." Hope said trying to step around him.  
"I am supposed to escort there. Those were my orders." The orc growled. He led them down the dark hall. They came to tall dark brown doors. The orc pushed them open. Inside a long table sat with many plates on top of it. All the girls were there. All of them looked at the two girls  
"Nice of you to join us LATE." Saruman said. The only chairs left were on either side of Saruman. They reluctantly took their seats. "Now that everyone is here we can begin." Saruman said. Orcs brought out glasses filled with dark purple fluid.  
"It smells awful." A girl said.  
"It is just wine." Saruman said.  
"Sure!" Hope said.  
"Stop! It is orcs blood." Arwen screamed. "Don't drink it! It will kill you!" it was too late. 0ver 100 of the girls were drinking. When the poison began to work, the girls dropped their glasses and began to shake violently.  
"You are killing them!" Hope exclaimed. She tried to choke him but 2 orcs grabbed her. The girls that had drunk the blood were now lying on the floor, mouth and eyes wide open dead. The rest of the girls were up against the wall watching in terror.  
"Very good girls! You have passed the first test." Saruman said. "But from now on if there are anymore outbursts you WILL pay." He looked over at Hope and Arwen. "Now you will go back to your rooms and food will be given to you. Do not were it is clean for you have passed the first test." He explained. The orcs started to drag Hope and Arwen out. "Stop! I need to talk with these two. Start cleaning up the bodies." Saruman said. The orcs dropped the girls and began dragging the dead girls. "Since you two are catching on very fast I shall tell you what you are here for. You are here to become a servant for the Nazguls." Saruman said. Hope shivered even hearing the name.  
"Then why kill all those innocent girls?" Hope asked.  
"The nine girls chosen must be strong and able to handle the Nazgul aura." Saruman said.  
"No one can handle the Nazgul aura." Arwen said.  
"The Nazguls will handle that. The dark lord has given them a potion to give to the girls that will make them like them except that the girls will be living. And the features will increase so that when they fight, no man can resist them so they will never lose a fight." Saruman said. "If you tell anyone you will die. Now go back to your rooms."  
They walked back to Arwens room.  
"This is bad." Arwen said.  
"I don't think so; I will be the most beautiful woman in the world." Hope said with a laugh.  
"Hope this isn't funny." Arwen said sternly.  
"Your right I just couldn't help myself." Hope apologized.  
"We need to find a way to spread the news." Arwen said.  
"Did you not hear him? He will kill us if we tell." Hope pointed out.  
"Yes I know but think the girls deserve to know." Arwen explained.  
"He will have to tell him sooner or later." Hope said.  
"Well..." Arwen started to say but was cut off because an orc walked in with a tray of food.  
"Hello Maladies." He said setting the tray down and leaving.  
"Are you hungry?" Hope asked.  
"No not really." Arwen said.  
"It is not poisoned." A voice said while they were talking. Saruman had slipped in.  
"What do you want?" Hope said looking over at him. He seemed to be pale.  
"I have someone who wants to see you, or should I say something." His voice shaking a bit. He stepped aside and 3 tall dark figures walked in. Hopes' body went cold. She fell to the ground frozen with fear. The figures walked over to the two frightened girls. One of the Nazguls grabbed Hopes' arm. Hopes arm stung with pain.  
"Do not struggle." The Nazgul Hissed. This one looks healthy." The Nazgul said dropping her. She fell to the ground with a thump. She looked at her wrist. It was bruised badly.  
"This one is also healthy." Another Nigel said. They left but Saurian stayed looking down at them smiling.  
"You girls should consider yourselves lucky." He said.  
"Why would you say that?" Hope said standing up and rubbing her wrist.  
"Because you have just passed another test." He said.  
"You didn't.." Arwen exclaimed.  
"I didn't do it the Angels did." He said. In a room there came a shriek and it died almost right when it started. "That's one more marked off the list."  
"You murder!" Hope screamed.  
"I am not the one killing. It is the Angels." He said smiling. "And plus they are only killing the unhealthy ones."  
"I am going to kill you!" Hope said.  
"I hope you don't really mean that." He said. Hope tried to grab him but he dodged and went out and shut the door and locked it. "I shall come and get you for breakfast." Saurian said through the door.  
"Great, by tomorrow there will only be 50 girls left!" Hope said walking over and sitting on the bed.  
"And by the end of tomorrow there will only be 25 girls left." Arwen added. Hope shivered and looked down and her wrist. It was bleeding.  
How could it be bleeding? I just checked it a minute ago and it was only bruised." Hope said. Arwen looked down at her own wrist; there was only a red mark.  
"It must have handled you very roughly." Arwen said.  
"He barely even touched me." Hope objected. Arwen went pale.  
"Hope hurry and go and wash off the blood!" Arwen said standing Hope up and rushing her to the bathroom.  
"Why it is just a cut?" Hope said Arwen got a washcloth and wiped away the blood.  
"Hope you are in big trouble." Arwen said. Her eyes wide.  
I kind of figured when my wrist looks like it has some kind of disease." Hope said. Her wrist, where the cut was, was pure black and slowly turned dark blue the further it went out.  
"The king of the Nazguls has left his mark on you." Arwen said with worry in her eyes.  
"Your land is. very strange. What are nazguls?" Hope said frustrated.  
"They are bad that is all you need to know." Arwen said still examining the wrist. "And they obviously know that you are some special kind of elf, so the leader is interested in you and he now can hurt you because he has some of your blood." She added.  
"How can he hurt me if he has my blood?" Hoped asked.  
"You should already know because you can tell the future." Arwen said.  
"I fear I have lost my powers. Right when the Nazgul touched me I felt the powers being drained." Hope said quietly.  
"Even your healing powers?" Arwen asked shocked.  
"Yes" Hope said.  
"Hope you are in definite trouble." Arwen said. "The way he can hurt is now he can see everything you are thinking and put things into your head and even can make you insane. Obviously he has already taken over your powers." Arwen explained.  
"Well this is what I need on top of everything else!" Hope exclaimed.  
"You better stay with me tonight. We can share the bed." Arwen suggested.  
"All right" Hope said. They were too tired to get ready for bed so they got in bed and fell into a deep sleep.  
Legolas lay wrapped in his only blanket, rubbing his wrist furiously. It had been irritating him for awhile. He knew it had to because e Hope had gotten hurt. Was she still alive? Would he ever see her again? Yes he would Hope would make it. She had to! Sleep slow crept up on him and finally he fell into an uneasy sleep. 


	6. chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
Hope woke from a stinging sensation from her wrist. Her wrist didn't look any better then it had the night before. Arwen was still sleeping. Hope got up and went to the bathroom to look for some bandages for her wrist. She found nothing. She needs to bandage up her wrist. She tore her skirt and wrapped the piece of cloth around her wrist. Arwen walked into the bathroom.  
"How is your wrist?" Arwen asked.  
"Not better and not worse." Hope said.  
"Well I am sure it won't be long until he comes and gets us for breakfast." Arwen said. Right when she finished her sentence there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Arwen said. Saruman walked in.  
"How was your sleep?" He asked.  
"Good." Hope said walking out of the bathroom. Saruman look at her wrist and back at her.  
"He likes you." He said.  
"No really?" Hope said.  
"Well, let's go to breakfast." Saruman said leaving the room. I girls quietly followed. When the reached the dinning room, the girls were shocked. Out of the 50 girls they thought were going to be there, there were only 15 sitting at the long table.  
"Please let they others be late." Hope said under her breath. Saruman stood.  
"I would like to congratulate you 15 girls that have passed the test. By the end of today the 9 will be decided." Saruman explained. "Since you passed the test, you will receive breakfast. Do not worry it is not poisoned." Orcs brought in the food. It was eggs and bacon, and something strange looking. Their cups were filled with water. Hope, willing to trust Sarumans word, tasted the food. It was delicious. She quickly finished her plate and sat back in her chair.  
"I wonder what the test for today is?" she thought to herself. Once everyone was finished Saruman stood again.  
"Go back to your rooms. The orcs will come and get you when the test is ready." He said. The girls rushed from the room.  
"What do you think the test is?" Hope asked Arwen.  
"I don't know." Arwen answered. Worry caressing her face. "I think we should rest before the test, just in case it involves strength and energy." They went back to Arwens room.  
"I will be resting in my room." Hope told Arwen.  
"Are you sure you want to?" Arwen asked.  
"I'll be fine." Hope answered. Hope went back to her room, dropping on the bed tiredly. Her eyelids slowly closed and she fell into a deep sleep. 


	7. chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
Hope woke, finding herself staring at Halidar.  
"Halidar, what are you doing here?" Hope asked surprised. Halidar was wearing all black.  
"I am here to walk you down to the courtyard for the finally test." He explained.  
"But." Hope began but Halidar quickly hushed her while helping her out of bed. He led her out of the tower to the courtyard. Arwen and the rest of the girls were there. When Arwen saw Halidar her mouth dropped open.  
"Halidar?" Arwen asked curiously. Halidar looked over at her.  
"Arwen, how are you?" He asked smiling slightly. Arwen, to shocked to say anything, just starred.  
"Today's test is testing how good you are with weapons." Saruman said. "You will be battling each to the death. You will be split into two teams. Halidar will read out loud the team you will be assigned too." Halidar pulled out a piece of paper and began to read.  
"Team A: Arwen, Hope, Leslie, Natalia, Andrea, Nicole and Tina. Team B: Nissa, Dominque, Lily, Selena, Melanie, Tiffany and Sita." The girls quickly found their groups.  
"You will battle for thirty seconds. If you live, you move to the next round. If one of you dies, the one living will move on to the next round." Saruman explained. The first to battle was Natalia and Nissa. The weapon was a dagger. Natalia, coming from a the Rohan land, was quite good with a dagger and killed Nissa in a instant.  
Next were Nicole and Lily. The weapon was a Cross bow. This turned out bad for both sides. Each girls walked away from the battle with at least 3 arrows in them.  
Next came Arwen and Selena. The weapon was a sword. Luckily, both girls walked away with only a few cuts.  
Then came Leslie and Melanie. The weapon was bow and arrows. Sadly Leslie didn't make it through the battle and neither did Melanie.  
Soon it was down to the last battle of round 1. It was Hope against Dominque. The weapon was spears. Team A had five people, and Team B had 6. when the battle began, Dominque threw the spear, which slightly nicked Hopes right arm. Hope grabbed her arm in pain. When Dominque ran past to retrieve her spear, Hope sliced open her side. Dominque fell to the ground crying in pain. Hope jumped on her slamming her dagger into Dominques chest. Dominque last breath came out like a hiss. Her lifeless body lay upon the ground, blood gushing from the chest wound. Hope turned away from the horrible scene, ashamed to look at the innocent girl she had just killed to save her own life. Hope walked stiffly back to her team. It would be a long round 2. 


End file.
